


How It Happens

by ASimpleTaxi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleTaxi/pseuds/ASimpleTaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you-should-see-me-in-a-tardis asked:<br/>Idk if this counts as a prompt, but can I have some rayvin first time smut? I'll love you forever!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Happens

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The smut comes after a bit of actual plot. Maybe a lot of actual plot. This kinda took on a life of its own.

On the night it almost happened, it was raining so hard that Ray could hear the sound of the drops over his gunshots in Call of Duty. Cranking the volume up only resulted in his speakers crackling badly, so he was forced to turn it back down and suffer through the rain against the window. It was probably a good thing, though, because otherwise he might have missed the soft, almost hesitant knock at his door.

Pulling off his headset and ignoring the faint sounds of complaining from the others in the match, Ray canted his head to one side, listening. Again came the knock, a little stronger this time, and he sighed as he set his controller down. Just as he made it to the door, there was a near-pounding, rhythmic and insistent, combined with a familiar voice warbling his name.

"Goddamn it." Quickly undoing the chain and locks, a habit formed by years of living in New York, Ray yanked the door open, which allowed a thoroughly soaked, scrawny male to tumble inside. He managed to grab an arm and haul him in completely before closing the door again and praying that the neighbors hadn't noticed yet. "Gavin, seriously? It’s like, three in the morning!"

Gavin grinned crookedly and used Ray’s grip on his arm to pull himself up straight. “Perfec’ time t’ visit my little X-Ray…” As he leaned in, Ray could smell various forms of alcohol on his breath.

With a sigh, he began to guide his drunken friend to the living room, depositing him on the couch to keep him from falling over, before picking up his controller again. “I’m not even going to ask how you got here.” It wasn’t the first time Gavin had used his apartment as a crash space, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Thumbing the buttons quickly, he dropped out of the match queue, having long since forfeited the previous game, then shut everything down, preparing to provide some preventative care.

There were fingers at his hip before he finished, seeking purchase against the soft fabric of his pajama bottoms. “Raaaaay… ‘M all wet.” The accented voice was plaintive, almost whining.

"Vaaaaav," Ray replied in kind, "You were walking in the rain, dumbass." He’d dealt with drunken Gavin before, the first few times bringing him here on his own, until Gavin had apparently learned the way well enough to manage it without Ray’s guidance. It was almost second nature at this point to catch those grasping hands at the wrist, distracting his friend just long enough to reach down and grab the hem of Gavin’s shirt; it came off, none too easily, in a jumble of limbs.

As he folded his arms across his chest, watching Ray fold the shirt and lay it on the coffee table, Gavin huffed. “Had t’ come in th’ rain t’ get here, didn’ I?”

Ray sighed inwardly. Most of the time he didn't mind when Gavin came over, drunk or not; truthfully, he relished any moment he could spend with the Brit. It was hard to pinpoint the moment when he’d started to think of his friend as more than, well, a friend. When the man got like this, though, all touches and flirtatious comments, it was difficult to keep in mind how terrible an idea it was to try anything that would take their friendship any further. “C’mon, man, we’ll get your jeans off and you can wear some of my shorts.”

Gavin mumbled something else, just below hearing, letting Ray get him up off the couch so that he could get the jeans unfastened. There was a long, dangerous moment where Ray didn't think they’d be able to get the skinny jeans down without taking Gavin’s briefs with them, both articles of clothing soaked through as they were, but finally they managed. Straightening back up after having pulled them off, one foot first, and then the other, Ray swallowed and ignored the near-naked body before him. “There.” The words stuck in his throat a bit, and he swallowed again. “That wasn't so bad, now was—”

There were lips against his, cutting off what he was saying, and for a panicked moment, Ray’s mind wondered who else was in the room, because there was no way this was Gavin, right? No way that Gavin could be crushing soft, supple lips against his, hands ghosting over his shoulders to grip the back of his head, warm body moving closer and pressing—

His hands flew up, catching Gavin’s arms and pushing him back. As hazed, confused eyes opened to look at him, something twisted deep in Ray’s chest. He’s just drunk. Don’t be a dumbass. It wouldn't be the first time he’d seen a drunken Gavin seek physical contact from the closest person he could find, and the last thing he could do was take advantage of that. As much as he might want to.

"Forget the shorts, man. Time for bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning found Ray back on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes to avoid the sunlight streaming in through the blinds. There were no sounds yet from his bedroom, where he had put a whining, groping Gavin down to sleep mere hours before. With a groan, he got up, retrieved his glasses, and plodded into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

He was already on his second cup when the bedroom door finally creaked open, Gavin emerging with hair strangely flattened; few people realized that the man’s gravity-defying style was carefully cultivated to appear that way, and seldom happened naturally. Approaching the kitchen quietly, he accepted the mug Ray offered him. “Thanks,” was the subdued response. Ray merely shrugged, figuring that Gavin had to be hung over, as drunk as he’d seemed the night before.

They both stood in silence, sipping at their coffee. It was several long moments before Gavin finally cleared his throat, almost startling the other man. “Er, sorry about last night.”

"Nothing to be sorry about, man. You were drunk, it happens." Another shrug; it was easier to play it off as no big deal, than to admit any hurt feelings, as that would mean having to admit to actual feelings.

There was another moment of silence, before Gavin spoke again. “I kinda remember most of it. You, ah…” A pause and a swallow of coffee. “…You handled it well.”

Ray snorted at that. “What, I was supposed to give in? Like I’d want to be just another one-time fling.”

"No, I— Wait, wot?"

He had to think back over what he’d just said. Fuck. He’d emphasized the “just”, hadn't he? He could already feel his ears burning, turning red as they did whenever he got embarrassed. Starting to set his face into one of his usual self-depreciating grins, Ray looked up at Gavin. Whatever he’d been planning to say died in his throat at the look on the other man’s face. Was that hope? A tiny smile, beginning? Well, there was only one real way to find out. YOLO, right?

Before he could answer, though, Gavin was speaking again, quickly, as if he wanted to get the words out before Ray could stop him. “I wanted to come over, but I couldn't, could I? Just come over like that. And us hang out? What if you were busy?” The words were tumbling over each other, Ray still trying to keep up with what Gavin was saying, and what it meant. “So I had to have a bev, and then another, but then I knew you’d just think I was drunk, and that got me down…”

The words trailed off then, Gavin’s eyes dropping down to the coffee he still held in his hands. In that moment Ray could see the same indecision he’d been feeling all these months, the uncertainty that these feelings could ever be reciprocated. And before Gavin could say another word, Ray leaned in and kissed him.

At first it was all morning breath and coffee, clumsy lip movements and teeth, before instinct took over and they fit together properly. It was still tentative and tender, almost uncertain, as each man took that conscious step from friendship to something more.

Something warm splashed against his feet and Ray laughed, Gavin cursing softly as he realized his grip on his coffee had grown lax and let the remaining beverage tip out. Catching the mug before Gavin could drop it, Ray set it on the counter. He then turned back to the other man…

…Who was standing dangerously close, still wearing nothing but the boxer briefs he’d been left in the night before. While some might question his judgement at this moment, Ray figured that he’d been waiting long enough, and if that look in Gavin’s eyes was any indication, so had the Brit. Without saying another word, he took Gavin by the hand and led him back to the bedroom.

It didn't take Ray long to remove most of his own clothing, leaving his briefs on for the moment. There was a sudden nervous tremor in Gavin’s hands that made him pause, though. “You okay, Vav?”

There was a quick nod, and Gavin sat back on the edge of the bed, shifting until he was close to the head. “Yeah, I just… Have you done this before?”

There was a short snort, though not unkind. “Just ‘cause I don’t go out much doesn't mean I don’t, yanno, go out much.” As Ray moved down beside Gavin, he lifted an eyebrow. “Why, have you?”

"I, ah… Not with a bloke, no." Suddenly it was Gavin’s turn to blush, and Ray lifted a hand to brush against crimson cheekbones.

"We’ll take it slow, then." Cupping Gavin’s cheek, Ray gave him a reassuring smile. "Just let me know if you get uncomfortable."

There was a nod in reply, Gavin tilting his head and leaning towards Ray, who took the cue and kissed him again. Thanking whatever powers might be that it was Sunday, and not a workday, he concentrated on taking things one step at a time, exploring Gavin’s mouth with his tongue and the planes of his face with his fingertips.

Gradually, he could feel Gavin’s hands brushing against his sides, tracing his muscles and ghosting up to his chest. The fingers were almost curious, curving over Ray’s pecs experimentally, before reaching a nipple and tweaking it gently. Ray groaned into their kiss, causing Gavin to grin. “Not too different from a bird.”

"Don’t be an asshole," Ray muttered, though smiling himself, his hands shifting from Gavin’s face to his chest. He was reluctant to break the kiss, so he made due with combing through the pelt of hair, until he found the hardened nubs hidden beneath it. At that point it became a game of "Who can make who groan the loudest", both sets of hands rubbing and kneading and twisting at each other’s flesh.

Gavin, unfortunately, was winning, as Ray was naturally a loud bed partner. Until Ray decided to take matters into his own hands, so to speak. At some point in the proceedings they had wound up on their sides, so it was simply a matter of canting his hips forward until his groin found the Brit’s. Almost instantly he was rewarded with a low, guttural moan from the other man, who’s hips jerked in return, grinding their cocks together.

It was also at that moment that all coherent thought left the two, even as little as it would take to remove the cloth that came between them as they continued to grind and buck against each other. The groaning game was forgotten, hands deciding it was a better idea to cling to any bit of sweat-dampened flesh they could find, pulling until their bodies were flush against each other. Ray couldn't bring himself to care as Gavin bit down on his lower lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. All that mattered was moving, pushing, thrusting until he felt the movement of his partner’s hips stutter, the fabric between them becoming even damper than before. Just after Gavin came, Ray did as well, gasping out Gavin’s name and jerking briefly, once or twice more, before falling still.

Or as still as he could be, panting from their actions. Gavin snuggled in closer, ignoring any stickiness that there might be, as he, too, tried to catch his breath. As they both drifted towards a well-deserved slumber, it occurred to Ray that on the morning it did happen, the sun was shining brightly.


End file.
